A Very Peculiar Hobbit
by The Goddess of Elements
Summary: Faye Baggins is a very peculiar Hobbit. Unlike most Hobbit-girls her age, Faye isn't interested in sitting at home, knitting with her needles and chasing after the chubby Hobbit-boys. She's interested in the Wild. But once she gets it, is she ready to experience the pain and suffering it inflicts?
1. A Very Special Guest

Faye Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire. She lived Under the Hill in Bag End with her Uncle Bilbo and brother, Frodo Baggins. Hobbits were a small folk, no larger than the size of a toddler of our world. They were also kind, peaceful creatures. They loved guests (when they had use for them), enjoyed parties and feasts, and were perfectly happy with ignoring the business of men, which included the evils of Mordor and Isengard, and the wars that raged beyond their borders.

On this particular day, Faye and her brother happened to be sitting against a tree, lounging comfortably in the grass, waiting patiently. For today was their Uncle Bilbo's birthday, and a very special guest would be arriving. However, that very special guest was late.

Suddenly, both Francesca and Frodo heard singing from the road. They looked around, and then realized who it was. They jumped up. Frodo left his book in the grass, and Faye abandoned the daisy chain she'd been weaving. Their faces stretched into broad smiles, and they sprinted down to the edge of the forest, where a large wagon carrying immense loads of magical fireworks was rolling slowly down the road.

"You're late!" Frodo called loudly and smugly.

Gandalf the Wizard considered Frodo's statement for a moment before replying, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Frodo and Gandalf stared coldly at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Faye joined them. Frodo leapt across the gap and into Gandalf's wagon. He gave Gandalf a large hug. Faye followed him and did the same.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed.

"You really didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked. Faye chuckled.

They rolled into the Shire. "So, how is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo," said Frodo. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him," Gandalf chuckled.

"Half the Shire's been invited, and the rest of them are turning up anyway," Faye added.

The three of them laughed again. Frodo and Faye smiled at each other.

"To tell you the truth," said Frodo as they rolled through the Shire, "Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual." Faye glanced at Frodo. She hadn't noticed anything particular in Bilbo's behaviour. "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks we're not looking." Now Faye knew what behaviors Frodo was speaking of.

Bilbo had been shut up in his study for quite some time. He had stacks of old maps piled away against the wall and on his desk. He spent hours looking and looking at them, marking things down with his quill, and becoming quite panicked when something Faye didn't know of became missing.

"He's up to something," said Frodo after a moment.

"All right then, keep your secrets," said Faye. "But I know you have something to do with it." Gandalf was utterly confused.

"Good gracious me," said Gandalf.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of," explained Frodo. "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved," said Gandalf. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a 'disturber of the peace'," said Frodo.

"Mmm," said Gandalf thoughtfully.

Frodo and Faye smirked at each other. "Gandalf!" shouted one of the Hobbit-girls. The others joined in her act, shouting at Gandalf for fireworks.

Faye was sure Gandalf was going to disappoint the little Hobbit-boys and Hobbit-girls, but with one exploding of a firework, the little ones cheered.

"Ooh," said Gandalf.

Frodo and Faye smiled widely at each other. "Gandalf," said Frodo. "We're glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy," said Gandalf as Frodo and Faye hopped off of his wagon and sprinted into the forest again.


	2. A Long-Expected Party

Later that evening, Faye stood in her tiny bedroom in Bag End, staring at herself in her tiny, oval-shaped mirror. She wore a dress that she'd made herself. It was peach-colored with little red cherries on it, a distinctive band around her chest, and an orange patch and peach-colored sleeves. It was the best she'd done for her uncle's birthday.

"Faye!" Frodo called, knocking on her door. "It's time to go!"

Faye gave the skirt one little swish before exiting her room. Frodo was in his own party clothes. He smiled at her and took her arm as they left.

"You look lovely," he said. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, I did," said Faye. "It took some time, but it was well worth it."

"It very obviously was," said Frodo. "It's beautiful." Faye smiled warmly at her older brother.

There was fast music playing. "Come, Frodo!" Faye called. "Let's dance!"

And so Frodo took Faye's hand and placed his other hand on her waist, and they danced around the grass. They ended up near Frodo's gardener, Sam Gamgee. They stopped and plopped down next to Sam.

"Go on, Sam!" Frodo encouraged him. "Ask Rosie for a dance!"

"I think I'll just have another ale," said Sam miserably, standing up to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," said Frodo, standing up and shoving Sam at Rosie. They began to dance just as Frodo and Faye had. Frodo and Faye sat back down. They laughed at the sight of fearful Sam, nervously spinning around with Rosie.

Frodo and Faye began to dance again. They twirled around, dancing to the fast tempo of the song. Frodo and Faye abandoned the dance floor and searched for Bilbo.

Bilbo turned and nearly crashed into his niece and nephew. "It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo stammered. "Quickly, hide!"

Frodo and Faye quickly found a hiding place. They were safe from the Sackville-Bagginses.

"Oh," Bilbo sighed. "Thank you. You're a good lad, Frodo, and Faye a good lass. I'm very selfish, you know." Faye and Frodo began to protest, but Bilbo said, "Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the two Bagginses who showed real spirit."

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?" Frodo asked suspiciously after Bilbo had said what he'd meant to say.

"No." After a moment, Bilbo admitted, "Well, yes, but that- that's not the point. The point is, Frodo, Faye... you'll be all right."

Frodo, Faye, and Bilbo went back outside. One of the fireworks removed the tent from its position. The guests screamed with fright and delight. They pointed.

"Look at that!" someone exclaimed.

The firework exploded into the shape of a dragon. People clapped. Suddenly, the firework-dragon soared toward them. The guests screamed and ran from it.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cried. "Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo tried to usher his uncle and his sister away from the firework-dragon chasing them.

"Dragon?" Bilbo asked. "Nonsense. There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for over a thousand years."

The guests ducked as the firework-dragon flew right over their heads. It deformed and spun away, and then it exploded over the lake. The party guests cheered. So did Frodo, Faye, and Bilbo.

After supper, the dishes were cleared away. "Speech, Bilbo!" people urged him.

"Speech!" Frodo and Faye called together. Bilbo walked up onstage.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins-" Bilbo paused to let the two families applaud. Faye and Frodo were among those who clapped. "Tooks and Brandbucks-" those two families cheered, "Grubbs, Chubbs-" the same thing happened, "Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!" The four families clapped.

"Proud_feet_!" an elderly Hobbit yelled. Of course, his name was Proudfoot. The guests laughed.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo said. Loud shouts of "happy birthday" rang through the air. "But alas, eleventy-one years is far to short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Frodo and Faye smiled at each other. Frodo put his arm around Faye's shoulder, and Faye crossed her right leg over her left. Appreciative cheers came from the other guests. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The guests paused to consider Bilbo's words and came up with nothing. They were confused.

"I, uh..." as Bilbo made a long pause, the smile faded from Frodo's face. "I have things to do. I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." With that, Bilbo disappeared into thin air. The crowd gasped.

Frodo's mouth dropped open. Faye sprang up, prepared to search for Bilbo like all the other guests. "Wait," said Frodo, placing his hands on Faye's shoulders.

"He's disappeared!" Faye cried. "Gone! Disappeared into thin air!" She was frantic.

"He had his reasons," said Frodo. "If he wishes to see us again, I'm sure we'll see him soon enough. You know Bilbo, he always has a good reason for doing the queer things he does."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins, still invisible, left the party and walked up the Hill to Bag-End. He chuckled to himself. He was very clever. They'd been so shocked. Even if he had seen the devastated look on his niece's face when she'd seen what he'd done.

He stepped inside Bag-End and removed his ring. The ring that still remained secret, except from Gandalf. Gandalf knew everything about it.

Bilbo laughed. He flicked the Ring into the air once and slipped it into his pocket. He grabbed one of his walking sticks and went into the living room to gather his things.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever," Gandalf said to him.

"Come on, Gandalf," Bilbo chuckled. "Did you see their faces?"

"There are many magic things in this world, and none of them should be used lightly," said Gandalf.

"It was just a bit of fun!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual." He paused for a moment. "You will keep an eye on Frodo and Faye, won't you?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them," Gandalf assured him.

"I'm leaving everything to them," said Bilbo.

"What about this Ring of yours?" asked Gandalf. "Is that staying, as well?"

"Yes, yes," said Bilbo. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." He considered his words and realized that he was wrong. "No, wait, it's... here in my pocket." He chuckled softly. "Isn't that- isn't that odd now? After all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"You should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" asked Gandalf.

"No!" Bilbo exclaimed. "And yes. Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it." His voice rose. "It's mine, I found it, it came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry," said Gandalf.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault," said Bilbo. He was getting rather impatient. He really did want to be on the road to Rivendell soon.

"It's mine," Bilbo hissed in a voice that did not belong to him. "My own. My _precious_."

"Precious?" Gandalf asked. "It has been called that before, and not by you."

"What business is it of yours, what I do with my own things?" Bilbo asked.

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough," said Gandalf.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo accused of him.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf shouted, drawing up to his full height. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you!" He sank back down. "I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo whimpered. He waddled over to Gandalf, who hugged him comfortingly.

"For all the years we've been friends, you must trust me," Gandalf whispered, bending down. "Let it go."

"You're right, Gandalf," said Bilbo. "The Ring must go to Frodo and Faye."

"I do not think you should burden Faye with the Ring," said Gandalf. "The Ring must be Frodo's responsibility, and Frodo's alone."

Bilbo sniffed and grabbed his pack. "It's late, the Road is long," said Bilbo. "Yes, it is time."

"Bilbo," said Gandalf sternly, "The Ring is still in your pocket."

"Yes," said Bilbo. After a moment's consideration, he dropped onto the floor. It landed with a loud ping.

Bilbo stepped out of the door. Gandalf followed him.

"I've thought of an ending for my book," said Bilbo. "'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days'."

"And I'm sure you will," said Gandalf, "My old friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf," said Bilbo.

He and Gandalf shook hands. "Goodbye, dear Bilbo," said Gandalf.

Bilbo began his journey on the long Road, saying his goodbyes to the Shire as he walked, singing, 'The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began.'


End file.
